dinosaur girl
by Nitemer
Summary: a man crash-landed on a remote island he finds that the island is the field with girls that can into dinosaurs one takes a liking to him and he has to trikes to service will trying not to be fucked to death
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and im in a tree what happened I go and cheek the plan it looks like im the only Sevier I here a nows behind me I turn around a raptor is staring me down fuck me I start running I find a building I go in and slam the door what the fuck is going on

after a while the raptor loses interest good I go and explore the building it looks like there a mastuker that happen here well this fucking grate I find a computer lest see what he got here I find some video

the first video

ok he found dinosaur DNA and we tried to put it in an egg but it elemental field end video long

ok thesis boring I here a chirp that's weird I go and check it out and a girl pains me to the floor she looks like she is part dinosaur her arms and legs are covered with scale and she has a tail she chirped like she is asking me questions what do you want and get off me

she gets off and goes to a safe and opens it she puls a liquid out and takes it to me what do you want me to do with this she puts it in my mouth and make me drink it what was that for because you can talk now mate what and mate what you're my mate now she puts her breast in my face my cock starts to get hard

look like someones hard what she ride off his pants and underwear hey stop I sed on mate she started to change her scale spreading throw out her body getting bigger and her head turning in to a raptor head I looked in fear smiling that's right turning bake into a human

she started to give me a blowjob please stop she pulled up no she sandwiched my dike with her breasted and started to give me a boob job i-im cum she put her mouth on my head of my dick and had all the cum go into her mouth she could up to my face and kissed me putting the cum in my mouth i spit it out pushes her off I tried to run but she tripped me with her tail she jumped on my back get off me I sed no my mate she sed she hit me head and I blackout


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the girl fucking me what are you doing I try to move my arms and she tied my arms with a vine you're not get away from me that easily she said just let me go sorry mate but your all mine im cumming me to

cum flies all over her body how you came that much and you're still hard she said can you let me go now no she said she started to fuck me more stop, please she pulled out fine but your going to go into heat soon she said what do you mean by heat you'll see she said and she leaves

I sit there will and erg to fuck comes over me what the fuck was in the liquid she comes back with a bird I don't know what cined of bird it is hugger mate looking at her my sex organ throbbing I guess you're in heat that liquid I brack free and tacking here shoving my throbbing dick in her hey your livelier then normal she said throw her moaning say it say it she said I'm going to fuck your mate thank you mate she said I start to fuck her slow down she sed i start to hit her g spot screams in plesher her cum making me go deaper untill it cum panting that was amazing she said ya it was I get you and leave the building she tries to stop me but her legs are like gelatin from the fucking I gave her

win I got out of the building a pterodactyl flying over me and it lands on a tree branch and transforms into a girl her wings moving to her back she is very slim hey what are you she said um human what is a human she said looking at you her hands covering her sex organ well were kind of like you but were don't turn into dinosaurs ow she said can you help me please shure what is it im in heat she said um she jumps down from the tree and lands on top of me um I dont no she pulls my dick from my pants and licks my dick fine I push her down and lick her pussy mmmmm more please stop teseing I put my dick in her pussy thank you she said pushes me down and gets on top and bonses I here a runing noise the raptor girl as a raptor runs and the pterodactyl girl off whith her tail get off my mate she sad hey stop the pterodactyl girl and the raptor girl are having a ragumant

raptor girl: what are you doing with my mate

pterodactyl girl: I was in heat and he agreed to it

me: I did

raptor girl: shut up mate

the pterodactyl girl turns in to her pterodactyl form and grabs me and flys me away hey whats your name im ptery she said thanks she takes me to her nest


End file.
